Reste avec moi
by gensi
Summary: OneShot : Hermione est dépressive et tente le pire, mais c sans compter sur l'arrivée de Rogue LEMON ! DONC NC-17 !G rajouté deux chansons dedans :)


Je viens d'imaginer cette d'histoire. C'est un one-shot Hermione/Rogue pas très comique c'est vrai, mais bon, elle est assez longue pour un one-shot mais trop courte pour en faire une histoire à chapitres ! Il y aura un LEMON, donc c'est pour un public averti ! ;)

**Reste avec moi.**

Hermione avait du mal à réaliser que demain elle fêterait Noël sans ses parents. Elle avait même encore du mal à réaliser leur disparition si soudaine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Mage Noir sache que les parents d'Hermione soient exactement au congrès auquel ils participaient avant d'être littéralement dévastés par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils avaient été terrassés par ces êtres infâmes, sortis tout droit de l'enfer. Ses amis avaient bien tenté de la réconforter, elle ne leur répondait même plus. Rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler mais le choc qu'elle avait ressenti s'était transformé en véritable mutisme de la part de la jeune femme. Personne ne parvenait à lui faire dire un mot, tous étaient désemparés. McGonagall la première, craignant de voir ainsi sa meilleure élève dépérir lentement et perdre ses facultés mentales. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas voir le pire, qu'Hermione mettrait du temps avant de parvenir à retrouver le sourire, mais cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait et elle sourirait à nouveau. Il lui en avait fait la promesse, calmant un peu la tension de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Ainsi, en cette veille de Noël, elle se retrouvait presque seule dans son dortoir, Ginny étant en train de se préparer pour aller rejoindre son petit ami, Seamus Finnigan, qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

- Hermione, tu ne vas pas rester ici pour le réveillon ? Plein d'élèves sont restés pour le bal ! Tu te rends compte ? Un bal de Noël ! C'est bien rare d'en voir à Poudlard ! Il faut que tu viennes avec nous ! Ca te changeras les idées. Je n'aime pas te savoir toute seule alors qu'on est tous en bas en train de s'amuser.

Hermione ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Elle regarda simplement son amie avant de reporter son regard sur les lignes de son livre sur les _Potentiels magiques des êtres de la forêt_ et de lire et relire le même passage. Elle ne lisait même pas, son esprit semblait s'échapper pour retourner dans des recoins de sa mémoire pour se rappeler de ses souvenirs d'enfance en compagnie de ses parents.

- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir venir ? Ron pourrait t'accompagner en plus !

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

- D'accord. Je te laisse, mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souriant gentiment avant de sortir, laissant ainsi la jeune femme toute seule. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour être comme Ginny en ce moment, souriante, belle, pleine de gaieté et de joie de vivre, avec quelqu'un à aimer... Mais elle ne connaissait plus tout ça. Son cœur s'était refermé et les seules personnes qu'elle aimerait à jamais y seraient emprisonnés à présent. Ses parents avaient été les personnes qu'elle avait aimé le plus dans sa vie et aucun autre ne pourrait prendre leur place...

Séverus Rogue se tenait dans son bureau, corrigeant –ou plutôt, barrant en rouge- les copies de ses élèves de septième année. Quelle idiotie de faire un bal de Noël en cette période de guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Dumbledore ne se rendait pas compte du danger qui menaçait dehors. N'y avait-il pas eu suffisamment de victimes pour que l'on arrête de faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'on ignore la folie de Voldemort ? Séverus n'avait que faire de ces festivités, il ne les aimait pas. Non, il les avait en horreur. Voir tous ces crétins avec des rires de nigauds en train de danser sur des airs aussi bêtes que leurs pieds, il en avait assez de devoir être obligé d'y aller à chaque occasion que ce vieux fou pouvait trouver pour les amuser. Ils étaient dans une école, bon sang ! Pas besoin de s'amuser, la connaissance était la principale occupation à faire respecter à ses élèves ! Surtout en période de crise comme en ce moment. Mais non, Dumbledore s'était engagé à leur donner un peu d'amusement pour ce soir. Et comme cela la moitié des élèves, même les trois-quarts des élèves étaient restés ici pour s'amuser. Qu'ils aillent s'amuser chez eux ! Les couloirs de Poudlard sont si calmes pendant les vacances, pourquoi viennent-ils briser ce silence de leurs rires agaçants et stridents ? Il y serait uniquement pour l'ouverture du bal, après il rejoindrait ses cachots, là où il pourrait retrouver cette solitude si chère pour lui.

D'un geste presque gracieux, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le chaudron se trouvant dans la cheminée et alla remuer son contenu qui bouillonnait. La potion serait bientôt prête. Lucius Malefoy passerait la prendre dans quelques minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait avec impatience. Seulement, savait-il que cette potion se révélait inefficace et qu'en faisant ce geste, Séverus allait perdre sa couverture en trahissant Voldemort ? Non, bien évidemment. Lord Voldemort attendait la potion d'invisibilité pour que ses hommes de main puissent s'introduire dans le Ministère et éliminer tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur chemin ; mais quand ils réaliseraient que la transparence n'avait pas eu lieu, ils se retourneraient contre celui qui les aurait trahi, Séverus Rogue. Sa vie était en danger à partir de ce moment et il n'espérait plus rien de la vie à ce moment précis. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une farce, né d'une famille où le père faisait sa loi en frappant les plus faibles que lui, sa propre femme y compris, et éduquant son fils aux rudiments de la magie Noire afin d'être apte à servir le prochain Mage Noir. Chose qu'il accomplissait à merveille à présent. Et cependant, il souhaitait quitter ce côté sombre de la magie –pas ses caractéristiques, la magie noire était très importante et utile pour certaines occasions- enfin, quitter Voldemort. Il en avait assez de ramper comme une larve à ses pieds ; il voulait se sentir une fois dans sa vie, libre. Et s'il devait mourir pour cela, il ne se reprocherai rien et n'aurait certainement pas peur. Il avait accompli ce qu'il devait faire, et de toute façon, sa vie n'avait été qu'une comédie depuis son enfance. Rien ne lui importait dans ce monde et le quitter ne l'affligeait pour rien au monde.

Il prit une louche du mélange visqueux et le remit lentement dans le chaudron en examinant la couleur et la texture lors de l'écoulement de la matière visqueuse.

- Parfaite.

Il fit apparaître plusieurs petites fioles dans lesquelles il transversa la potion à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il y avait juste le nombre qu'il désirait. Il les prit avec lui et les déposa sur son bureau. Nul doute que le Mage Noir n'en prendrait pas, mais il se moquait bien de le savoir. Les Mangemorts qui boiraient cette potion ne lui laisserait pas le temps de le prévenir à temps qu'il s'agissait en vérité de poison. Dumbledore voulait que l'on tente d'évincer le Mage Noir ? Très bien, commencer tout d'abord par éliminer la vermine autour de lui... Ce poison était lent en action, ce qui permettait aux hommes de croire que leur plan fonctionnait réellement. Il compta les bouteilles.... douze. Comme le nombre d'hommes sensés aller à la bataille.

On frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir avant que cette personne n'entre.

- Ah ! Séverus ! Je me demandais si vous alliez nous rejoindre, la fête va débuter.

C'était Dumbledore.

- J'arrive Albus. Je termine de corriger mes copies et je monte.

- Très bien. Je vous attend là-haut alors. Je dois annoncer l'ouverture du bal.

Dumbledore s'en alla et Séverus referma la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et alla ranger le paquet de copies, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de ranger ces fioles à l'abris avant qu'un élève ne tombe dessus. Lucius lui avait dit qu'il viendrait chercher les potions à dix heures précises. Le plan d'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain, le jour de Noël, Voldemort irait se débarrasser du Ministre de la Magie –à son propre domicile- et ses partisans feraient le « ménage » dans le Ministère en prenant les fonctions des employés et en créant ainsi, un nouveau gouvernement à la gloire de Voldemort. Sans avis de la population, bien évidemment. Il rangea les fioles dans son armoire privée et déposa le grimoire qui lui avait servi à fabriquer la potion sur son fauteuil, il le rangerait plus tard. Il sortit enfin de son bureau pour aller rejoindre le lieu de la fête qui sonnait les premières notes de musiques.

- Merlin, que cette soirée va être longue, se dit-il mentalement.

Il fondit dans le couloir et disparut au bout de celui-ci avant de gagner la grande salle.

Hermione se trouvait à présent dans les escaliers qui descendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Comment était-elle arrivée là, elle l'ignorait, son instinct l'avait poussé à descendre alors que cela faisait une heure que la fête avait commencée. Elle voulait quitter cette chambre, quitter cet endroit où elle avait tant de souvenirs joyeux avant cet évènement tragique qui était parvenu dans sa vie. Les doubles portes étaient fermées mais on entendait nettement la musique et les rires ou les conversations de l'autre côté. Personne n'était dans le grand hall. Elle distinguait seulement des silhouettes d'élèves dans le parc en train de se promener à la lueur des torches allumées au dehors en cette occasion. Elle frissonna rien qu'en pensant au froid qu'il devait faire dehors. Elle tourna les talons et se trouva nez à nez avec l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Ses pas la conduisirent instinctivement à cet endroit et elle descendit au sous-sol. Le couloir était sombre et elle n'utilisa même pas sa baguette pour se diriger. Elle se moquait bien de l'endroit où elle pourrait atterrir, du moment qu'elle s'aérait un peu l'esprit. Et bien évidemment, ses pas la conduisirent devant une lourde porte qu'elle avait déjà visité une fois auparavant. Le bureau de Rogue. Il devait être absent. Il devait se rendre à la fête, étant le directeur des Serpentards. Elle frappa néanmoins. Que lui dirait-elle si il était là ? Qu'elle cherchait tout simplement une potion pour pouvoir dormir, voilà tout. Oui pour dormir...

Personne ne répondit. Alors pourquoi restait-elle devant la porte ? Peut-être trouverait-elle une solution à l'intérieur pour soulager sa souffrance ? Elle utilisa sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte, bien évidemment, Rogue ne pouvait la verrouiller que de l'intérieur, mais de l'extérieur, elle devait toujours pouvoir être ouverte en cas de danger pour les élèves. C'était une règle de base. Hermione pu donc entrer. Elle constata que l'intérieur était toujours aussi sinistre et que le froid régnait en grand maître en ce lieu. Elle se frotta les épaules pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Son regard fut attiré par le chaudron d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. Un véritable parfum –pour une fois, contrairement aux potions que Rogue avait pu leur faire faire. Elle s'en approcha et regarda le contenu pourtant si repoussant. Elle tourna la tête et regarda attentivement la pièce. Il y avait un grimoire fermé sur le fauteuil de Rogue, avec un marque-page. Elle alla le prendre et l'ouvrit à la page marquée.

« Le marchand de sable ». Curieux nom pour une potion, pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda le contenu des ingrédients pour cette potion et fut étonnée de ne voir que des ingrédients fort peu recommandés pour soigner une personne ou quoi que ce soit de bénéfique ! C'étaient plus des ingrédients à caractère mortel. Il n'y avait même pas d'intitulé de la potion ou ses caractéristiques.

- Un poison... Murmura-t-elle.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il un poison dans une école ? Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit l'armoire dans laquelle elle avait déjà dérobé des ingrédients auparavant. Que pouvait-il y avoir ajouté à présent ? Elle l'ouvrit, rien qu'avec un simple Alohomora et trouva douze fioles de la même couleur que la potion actuelle dans le chaudron mais qui semblaient prendre une autre couleur au fur et à mesure. Elle en prit une et replaça les autres devant pour faire croire qu'il n'en manquait aucune.

Oui, elle aurait la solution à sa souffrance. Cette potion la sauverait en quelque sorte de son mal-être. A quoi lui servait-il de rester ici si c'était pour souffrir jour après jour de ce manque que son cœur tentait de combler, en vain. Elle glissa la fiole dans sa poche et referma précautionneusement la porte de l'armoire et sortit du bureau. Si ses pas l'avaient conduit ici, il y avait forcément une raison et cette raison était dans sa poche. Elle sortit du bureau et remonta les escaliers, afin de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait être vraiment seule pour pouvoir accomplir la tache qu'elle s'était promis d'accomplir. Arrivant dans le hall, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que la double porte tournait sur elle-même et qu'une personne allait sortir. Elle se dépêcha donc de monter l'escalier en grande vitesse et ne vit pas qui était sortit. Elle monta ensuite jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie...

- Quel supplice... dans deux minutes, je m'en vais.

- Alors Séverus, que pensez-vous de cette petite fête ? Lui demanda Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres.

Séverus ne répondit pas, son regard en disait long.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas Albus, je vais devoir partir, je n'ai pas terminé mon travail.

- Vous nous quittez déjà ? Vous ne verrez pas quels seront les couples gagnants !

- Vraiment Albus, cela ne m'intéresse nullement et j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire que de voir des élèves porter une couronne ridicule pour une fête qui ne rime à rien !

- Voyons Séverus, il faut savoir divertir des enfants lorsqu'ils savent que le monde tremble... La peur peut souvent diminuer dans de telles situation d'amusement.

- Nous sommes en guerre Albus, je ne vois pas où se trouve l'amusement dans ces périodes. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire.

Il se leva de son siège et sortit de la grande salle, évitant au passage de rentrer dans Harry Potter en train de danser avec une des filles de Gryffondor.

- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds nom d'un chien Potter ! S'énerva-t-il contre lui.

Harry ne se soucia même pas de lui et s'éloigna pour danser un peu plus loin.

Séverus sortit de la salle et lorsqu'il regarda dans le hall, il aperçut une silhouette courir dans les escaliers pour aller aux étages.

- Celui-là si je le trouve, il verra ce que cela coûte de courir dans les escaliers ! Se dit-il.

Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots et se rendit à son bureau. La première chose qui le frappa fut le livre sur son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas laissé là. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il l'avait laissé sur son fauteuil pour le ranger en revenant. Qui avait bien pu pénétrer dans son bureau pendant son absence ? Qui que ce soit, il le paierait. Si Lucius était tombé dessus en venant ici...

Il se précipita pour mettre ce livre à l'abris dans sa cachette secrète et alla consulter le contenu de son armoire. Les fioles étaient bien là, mais... un instant, il ne les avait pas rangées de cette façon. Il les compta alors.

- Onze. Onze ! Où est la douzième ?

Il recompta.

- Impossible !

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à mettre un charme à cette porte pour que personne ne puisse regarder ?

- Imbécile ! S'insulta-t-il.

Une minute, cet élève qui courait dans les escaliers. Ne serait-il pas venu faire un tour dans les cachots auparavant ? Quel élève avait pu manquer la fête ? Comme s'il pouvait se souvenir de ces détails ! Il sortit précipitamment de son bureau et fila à toute allure dans les escaliers des étages, espérant retrouver le voleur de cette fiole avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il entendit des voix provenant de l'étage.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Oui, je l'avais laissée seule dans le dortoir et elle n'y est plus.

- Elle est peut-être descendue à la fête...

- Je l'espère... Oh, Ron, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire une bêtise.

Il vit les deux personnes qui descendaient l'escalier et vit qu'il s'agissait des deux Weasley, Ron et Ginny.

- Bonsoir Professeur Rogue, lui dit aimablement Ginny.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être à la fête il me semble et non pas traîner dans les couloirs, leur dit-il d'un air froid.

- Oui nous y allons. Je venais juste chercher... mon rouge à lèvre, mentit-elle.

- Votre rouge à lèvre... Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir rapidement si vous ne voulez pas que Gryffondor perde cinquante points ce soir !

Ron et Ginny s'en allèrent assez vite, Ron maugréant des insultes à l'égard de son professeur de potions –que celui-ci entendit parfaitement, mais faisant la sourde oreille, car il avait d'autres choses à faire de plus urgentes.

Une élève qu'ils connaissaient était partie de la salle commune. Qui ? Il savait qui le lui dirait. Il monta jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame qui bavardait avec son amie en dégustant une dinde de Noël.

- Hum... Toussa Rogue.

- Mmmoui ? Lui demanda la grosse dame en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais auriez-vous vu une élève sortir de la salle seule ? Dit-il, essayant d'être le plus aimable du monde, sachant très bien qu'elle se vexait pour un rien.

- Vous savez, il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui entrent et viennent toute la journée ! A l'instant il y avait deux élèves !

- Il doit bien y avoir une élève qui est sortit toute seule alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne ?

- Hum... Il me semble que j'ai vu passer la petite de troisième année... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? J'ai oublié. Elle allait chercher une écharpe –que j'ai trouvé fort adorable, vous vous souvenez Violette ? L'écharpe mauve avec des...

- Qui d'autre est sortit ? S'énerva finalement Séverus.

- Ho ! Gardez donc votre calme ! Je ne sais plus moi qui est entré ou sortit !

- Mais n'y avait-il pas cette pauvre jeune fille qui avait un air effroyable ?

- Qui ça ? Demanda Séverus.

- Comment se nomme-t-elle, la jeune fille qui a perdu ses parents récemment ?

- Granger... Murmura Séverus.

- Oui ! C'est cela il me semble ! Ah, la pauvre enfant ! Poursuivit la grosse dame.

Séverus n'en n'écouta pas plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à elle ? Il avait appris par nombre d'enseignants qu'Hermione Granger restait traumatisée par la disparition de ses parents. Lui-même l'avait vu dans son unique cours qu'il avait eu avant les vacances. Elle était restée muette tout le long mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui enlever des points, justement pour ne pas lui avoir répondu à la question qu'il lui posait. Bien sur, si elle était totalement désemparée, elle était sûrement prête à commettre l'irréparable. Et il devrait expliquer la raison de la mort de son élève avec l'une de ses potions à lui !

- Petite idiote ! S'exclama-t-il en montant aux étages, espérant la trouver dans l'une des salles de cours.

Il monta et monta les escaliers, chercha dans toutes les salles avant de se souvenir d'une chose qu'il avait remarqué pendant toutes ces années. Quel lieu était le préféré des élèves solitaires ou en peine de cœur, qui avaient un poids sur le cœur ou sur la conscience tout simplement ?

- Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il se mit à courir et courir... Il était à bout de souffle à présent lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Merlin ! Miss Granger ! Lâchez cette bouteille immédiatement !

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant cette voix. La fiole à ses lèvres, elle la sentit glisser de ses doigts et aller se briser sur le sol. Rogue se tenait à l'entrée de la tour et la regardait avec une rage folle dans le regard, soufflant rapidement et cherchant sa respiration. Il se rapprocha néanmoins rapidement d'elle –même un peu trop, au goût d'Hermione- et fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite sur une femme : il la gifla.

Hermione en tomba sur le sol, s'écrasant sur son postérieur, choquée. Elle sentit les larmes couler, mais plus des larmes de frustrations que de douleur. Elle posa ses mains sur sa joue rougie par la claque et regarda son professeur qui la contemplait avec dégoût.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous a donné la permission de venir voler dans mon armoire ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Si vous voulez vous supprimer, trouver autre chose que mes propres potions ! S'énerva-t-il.

Hermione se sentit plus blessée par ses paroles qu'elle ne pensait l'être un jour. Les larmes abondèrent bientôt sur ses joues à ce moment là. Rogue la leva de force et la secoua comme un prunier.

- Pourquoi avez-vous pris cette fiole ? Vous vouliez vous suicider ? Comme c'est touchant ! Vos parents sont morts mais vous suicider ne résoudra rien ! La guerre est bien là et si vous me supprimez mes fioles de poison, nous risquons d'avoir plus d'un mort sur les bras, au lieu de vos seuls parents ! Vous agissez comme une gamine Miss Granger ! Et vous m'avez volé !

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! Hurla-t-elle. Parlant ainsi pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines.

- Tiens, vous parlez maintenant ? Lui lança-t-il ; sarcastiquement.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne vous demande rien ! Je ne veux plus vivre, alors laissez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je vive ou pas ? Vous ne vivez que pour vous et moi je n'ai plus de parents, les vôtres les ont tués ! Vous êtes avec eux ! Vous n'avez qu'à me tuer comme eux !

Elle était près de la crise d'hystérie à présent et se débattait sauvagement entre sa poigne de fer.

- Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort d'une élève sur la conscience et subir les représailles qui s'en écouleront. Vous allez venir avec moi et nous irons voir Dumbledore petite insolente ! Lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

- Non !

Elle se débattit à grands coups et lui donna même un coup de pied dans le tibia. Séverus lâcha prise et se tint la jambe.

- Espèce de sale petite... Miss Granger ! Revenez ici ! Eloignez-vous de cette fenêtre !

Hermione s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrait pour pouvoir passer au travers de celle-ci et passer sur le toit de la tour, une escalade toute simple.

- Revenez ! Vous êtes folle ma parole ! Hurla-t-il avant de se diriger vers elle en boitant.

Il était enragé de se faire mener en bateau par cette gamine. Elle allait le regretter. Hermione se sentait prête à sauter, ses yeux inondés par le chagrin. Mais une puissante main la rattrapa a temps et la tira violemment vers l'arrière.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi... Lui cria-t-il dessus.

Hermione était désemparée et ne se sentait plus la force de luter. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, devant Séverus.

- Relevez-vous !

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Lui dit-elle.

- Debout !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il la tira par le bras et la mit face à lui.

- Vous voulez vous tuer pour quoi exactement ? Parce que vos parents sont morts ? Vous pensez être la seule sur terre à ne plus avoir de parents ? Et votre petit ami, Potter, il n'est pas orphelin ? Il ne s'est pas jeté par la fenêtre pour autant !

- Il ne les a jamais connu, moi je les aimais par-dessus tout et vous me les avez enlevé avec votre Maître !

- Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Je ne suis pas au service de Voldemort ! Allez –vous le comprendre à la fin ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai fabriqué ces poisons ? Certainement pas pour en fournir aux petites égocentriques comme vous qui veulent se tuer au lieu de se battre !

Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça après tout ? Il allait devoir lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait en volant ces fioles.

- Ils les ont tué... Ils les ont tué... Ils les ont... Pleura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur l'épaule de son professeur.

Celui-ci, quelque peu –même énormément- désemparé face à l'attitude de son élève qui pleurait sur son épaule, se trouva incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Les bras tendus le long du corps, il écouta les pleurs silencieux de la jeune femme. Si Dumbledore avait été là il lui aurait certainement fait la remontrance de sa vie pour avoir parlé de la sorte à une élève traumatisée ! Et il se serait moqué de lui pour avoir laissé Hermione pleurer contre lui. Cela lui remit les idées en place.

- Vous venez avec moi. C'est un ordre. Lui dit-il

- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

- Dans mon bureau. Allez ! Je n'ai pas toute la soirée Miss Granger.

Séverus du lui prendre le poignet pour qu'elle se décide à avancer. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour atteindre finalement les cachots où Séverus la conduisit dans son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous. Lui dit-t-il d'un ton strict.

Hermione du se résoudre à s'asseoir dans le siège en face du bureau de son professeur et ce dernier alla verrouiller la porte. Quand il revint, il alla remplir une nouvelle fiole du poison encore bouillonnant dans la marmite. Il alla la mettre avec les autres quand celle-ci fut pleine. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de son armoire, il resta un moment avant de se retourner.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Cela agaça Séverus au plus haut point.

- Pourquoi diable, êtes-vous venue dans mon bureau alors que je n'y étais pas ? Et pourquoi être venue dans mon bureau de toute manière ? Vous pensiez que j'allais vous aider à vous empoisonner ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je pensais vous trouver pour me donner une potion qui me ferait dormir ou au moins me calmerai ! Mais vous n'étiez pas là !

- Et pourquoi entrez-vous lorsque personne ne répond ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

- J'ai pensé que je pourrai trouver une potion dans votre armoire qui aurait l'effet que je désirais.

Séverus, en s'asseyant en face d'elle, la regardait d'un air strict, ce qui intimidait la jeune femme.

- Savez-vous que ce que vous venez de faire, Miss Granger, est passable d'un renvoi pour avoir volé dans l'armoire d'un professeur ? Et que diront vos amis lorsqu'ils sauront que vous avez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours ?

- Je vous en supplie, ne leur dites rien ! Ils ne doivent pas s...

- Bien sûr qu'ils le sauront ! Vous ne pensez pas que je vais rester muet sur cette affaire !

- Si vous faites ça, je dirais à Dumbledore que vous gardez du poison dans votre armoire !

Séverus plissa les yeux et se leva pour se pencher au dessus de son bureau, afin de faire face au visage d'Hermione.

- Ecoutez-moi bien petite sotte. Que vous lui disiez ou non, cela ne m'affecte en rien et de toute manière Dumbledore le saura à un moment ou a un autre. Cela ne vous regarde pas pourquoi je garde ces bouteilles et maintenant, je vous conseille de bien faire attention dorénavant si vous ne voulez pas que votre cas s'aggrave !

Des coups frappés à la porte le fit s'interrompre. Il se releva et prit une posture fière, contre son gré, et lui fit signe de se lever. Il alla ouvrir la porte.

- Mon ami...

- Lucius, entre. J'allais justement dire à Miss Granger de sortir.

- Miss... Granger dis-tu ? Dit Malefoy d'une voix amusée.

Hermione sentit la rage l'envahir à nouveau. Lucius Malefoy entra dans le bureau et adressa son pire sourire carnassier à la jeune sorcière.

- Miss Granger... Comment allez-vous ?

- A votre avis ? Et vous comment vous sentez-vous en ayant le sang de mes parents sur vos mains sale Mang...

- Miss Granger ! Retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement ! Et souvenez-vous des recommandations que je vous ai faites !

Séverus lui fit signe de sortir d'un mouvement de tête et Hermione s'avança tout en gardant le regard continuellement posé sur Malefoy. Et ce regard en disait long. Il allait payer... A peine fut-elle sortit que la porte claqua derrière elle.

- Si le poison ne te tue pas, c'est moi qui te tuerai Malefoy. Marmonna-t-elle en regardant la porte.

Elle alla se mettre dans un coin sombre du couloir et attendit jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Cela se passa une demi-heure plus tard...

- Que faisait Granger ici ? Demanda Malefoy en allant s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Hermione juste avant.

- Cette petite idiote voulait sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Et tu l'en a empêché ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne tiens pas à avoir d'ennuis par la suite... Si on m'avait vu sur les lieux sans la sauver...

- Qui aurait été au courant ? Personne ! Tu as eu tord, cela nous aurait fait une Sang de Bourbe en moins ! Elle serait morte tout comme ses parents. As-tu entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Quelle sombre idiote ! Comme si j'allais me salir les mains avec le sang de moldus ! Quelle insolence ! Mais je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié le moment où Macnair les a fait disparaître ! C'était grandiose, tu aurais vu ça ! A ce propos, le Maître était déçu de ne pas te compter parmi nous pendant cette attaque.

- Dumbledore avait absolument besoin de mes services pour la potion de Lupin. Et si j'avais quitté mon poste le soir où cela s'est passé, les soupçons auraient tout de suite été vers moi. J'aurai brisé ma couverture.

Malefoy le regarda avec un air soupçonneux et finis par lui poser la question que Séverus attendait.

- As-tu fais les potions que le Maître t'a demandé ?

- Oui, elles sont prêtes. Douze fioles exactement.

- Tu comptes bien participer demain, non ?

- Je ne peux pas. Lucius, tu sais très bien que nous en avons discuté, je dois rester ici pour que Dumbledore n'émette pas de soupçons. Je prépare les potions à Poudlard mais je ne peux pas bouger.

- Quel dommage. Au fait, que dirais-tu si je nous débarrassais de Miss Granger ? Ses parents sont morts, elle ne sert à rien !

- Pourquoi ne la laisse-tu pas vivre dans la souffrance de la perte de ses parents, cela me semble idéal pour la faire souffrir, non ?

- Mmm. Tu as raison, c'est vrai. Ah, quel dommage ! Je ne pourrais pas m'amuser avec elle dans ce cas. Remarque, une fois, cela ne lui ferait rien de plus qu'elle n'a déjà ! Il faudra que j'essaie un jour... A moins que tu ne veuilles le faire à ma place !

- Non, je ne supporterai pas de toucher la peau d'une Sang de Bourbe, tu le sais.

- Très bien, très bien. Bon, où sont ces potions ? Je dois les ramener au Maître à la première heure demain matin.

- Elles sont dans le placard. Je te les donne.

Séverus se leva et alla chercher les douze fioles qu'il donna à Lucius par poignées, ne pouvant tout prendre d'un coup. Lucius les rangea dans une petite mallette qu'il referma bien soigneusement.

- Bien, mon ami, je ne voudrais pas abuser des bonnes choses mais j'ai des choses à terminer pour demain. Je te revois après l'attaque. Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit, une petite Sang de Bourbe de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Ca les purifie au contraire !

Lucius sortit en émettant un rire sadique et Séverus referma la porte derrière lui, écoeuré. Il ne supportait même plus les paroles prononcées par Lucius. Il parlait d'Hermione comme d'un article de boucherie. Toutes les Sang de Bourbe ne méritaient pas de vivre selon lui mais elles pouvaient servir à d'autres choses. Le viol était la principale occupation de Lucius lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire...

Séverus fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir d'elle-même en grand.

- Que... Miss granger ! Que faites-vous encore ici ?

- Que voulait-il ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Sortez immédiatement !

- Non, je ne partirai pas ! Je veux savoir ce que Voldemort mijote !

- Ceci ne vous regarde en rien Miss Granger ! Maintenant laissez-moi et retournez pleurer la mort de vos parents dans votre chambre !

Une fois de plus, il venait de lui dire des paroles monstrueuses. Hermione sentit ses larmes refaire surface.

- Ah non ! Si vous voulez pleurnicher, vous le ferez hors d'ici ! La prévint-elle en l'empoignant par le bras et en voulant la mettre dehors.

- Non ! De toute façon si je sors d'ici, vous savez très bien où j'irai !

- N'avez-vous donc pas compris que vous tuer ne ramènera pas vos parents ?

- Mais au moins je serais en paix ! Et je n'aurai plus un professeur sans cœur et horrible qui ne voit que son monde et refuse d'aider une de ses élèves, devant moi !

- Et moi je ne verrai plus de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout devant moi tous les jours ! Et bon débarra ! Maintenant, tuez-vous, je vous aurai mis en garde !

Et il la mis définitivement dehors. Hermione se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant la porte du professeur de potions qui la claque.

- Pauvre idiot.

Hermione s'éloigna dans le couloir en courant et rejoignit la tour d'astronomie comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle s'assit sur l'une des tourelles sur le toit. Si elle n'osait pas sauter, le froid finirait bien par la faire quitter ce monde cruel.

Cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout le rendait fou. Comment osait-elle lui parler de la sorte, lui un professeur ! Que s'imaginait-elle ? Qu'elle était la seule à avoir souffert dans sa vie ? Que sa situation était facile avec Malefoy et Voldemort ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire si elle sautait ou non de cette fichue tour d'astronomie ? Il ne se préoccupait pas de son sort !

Alors pourquoi sentait-il que quelque chose n'allait pas au fond de lui ? Il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment d'exister en lui et de gagner du terrain sur des sentiments oubliés. Quelle insolente et quelle idiote de vouloir se sacrifier pour ses parents alors que ceux-ci étaient morts !

« Tu aurais voulu faire la même chose pour rejoindre ta mère Séverus, l'oublies-tu ? »

- Oh non , je n'ai pas oublié... Mais j'ai réussi à garder les pieds sur terre. Pas comme cette...

« pauvre femme sans défense qui vient de perdre ses deux parents, qui ont toujours été là pour elle, contrairement à ton père qui ne faisait que battre sa femme... »

- Et que suis-je sensé faire ? Je ne vais tout de même pas aller lui apporter une couverture et du chocolat pendant qu'on y est ?

« _Dans les oubliettes _

_De ma sombre pensée_

_Comme un antidote_

_Pour me protéger_

_Faut oublier_

_J'oublie les mensonges_

_Et les actes manqués_

_Parfois certains songes_

_Trahissent mes pensées_

_Faut oublier_

_J'mitraille en automatic_

_Dans ma tête ça va très très vite_

_Mais ma mémoire est sélective_

_Les souvenirs qui dérangent dérivent_

_Vers je ne sais où _

_Dans les oubliettes _

_De ma triste pensée_

_J'évite toutes ces guêpes _

_Qui pourraient bien me tuer_

_Faut oublier_

_J'mitraille en automatic_

_Dans ma tête ça va très très vite_

_Mais ma mémoire est sélective_

_Les souvenirs qui dérangent dérivent_

_Vers je ne sais où_

_Vers je ne sais où._ »

Séverus Rogue se sentait légèrement ridicule avec sa couverture dans les bras et sa boite de chocolat dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'écouter sa conscience maintenant ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à jouer les valets pou Hermione Granger en lui apportant du confort ! Il devenait fou, certainement. C'était bien possible après tout.

Où était-elle à présent ? Elle n'avait pas sauté, il en était sur. Il l'aurait senti en arrivant ici. Elle n'aurait jamais le courage de sauter, pour ça, il en était certain. Mais alors où pouvait-elle être ? Il passa la tête par la fenêtre et regarda autour de lui.

- Miss Granger ! L'appela-t-il.

Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait complètement sur le toit. Il grimpa à son tour, sentant le froid de l'hiver lui geler les entrailles.

- Mais, vous êtes complètement folle ma parole ! lui lança-t-il en la voyant assise contre la tourelle du toit. Elle était endormie et ne répondait pas à ses appels.

Il se dirigea vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Miss Granger !

Il la secoua doucement et vit que sa tête retombait sur le côté. Il tâta son pouls, il était faible. Il sentit comme elle était froide également. Il ne perdit pas un instant et la souleva pour la porter à l'intérieur. Redescendu du toit, il se précipita le plus vite possible dans ses appartements avec Hermione dans ses bras. Pomfresh était bien évidemment en vacances et pour avoir de l'aide, mieux valait ne compter que sur soi-même. Il arriva devant le portrait dissimulant ses appartements et donna le mot de passe, essoufflé.

- Lethé !

Le panneau pivota et Séverus entra à l'intérieur. Il faisait froid, comme de coutume mais il donna un coup de baguette avec la main qui supportait malgré tout Hermione au niveau du dos. Le feu apparût dans la cheminée et il alla déposer la jeune femme sur le lit. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa salle de bain pour faire couler de l'eau chaude dans le bain. Une fois cela fait, il alla chercher Hermione et la plongea toute habillée dans le bain. Il la soutint pour éviter qu'elle ne se noie. Il tâta son pouls à nouveau et le sentit un peu plus rapide, mais si peu... Il fallait lui enlever ses vêtements. Diable ! Que ferait-il une fois qu'elle serait réveillée si elle se voyait nue devant lui !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir Séverus ! Dépêche-toi ! Elle va y passer ! Tu sais ce que va dire Dumbledore !

Il fit du mieux qu'il pu pour enlever la couche de vêtements qui recouvrait la jeune femme, la révélant entièrement nue devant lui. Il essaya de frotter les parties peu « intimes » de son anatomie pour activer la circulation sanguine. Une fois qu'il tâta à nouveau le pouls, il sentit celui-ci nettement plus rapide. Un gémissement de la part d'Hermione le fit retirer sa main de son cou et il la regarda. Elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux et il pensa alors à la sortir. La prenant dans ses bras à nouveau, il fit arriver vers lui une serviette de bain et l'enveloppa du mieux qu'il pu et alla la déposer à nouveau sur le lit. Il la frictionna rapidement pour continuer à la réchauffer. Il ne vit pas alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? Murmura-t-elle, se sentant très étrange.

Il cessa ses frictions et lui releva la tête, la recouvrant de la serviette, par pudeur.

- Miss Granger, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Lui dit-il en lui tenant la tête.

- Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une vois lasse.

- Vous avez failli mourir de froid sur cette maudite tour d'astronomie, voilà ce qu'il y a !

Il vit qu'elle frissonnait et il recommença à la frictionner pour la réchauffer. Seulement plus il frictionnait, plus il sentait qu'Hermione se détendait sous la serviette. Elle se mit à remuer au niveau du bassin et il sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine. Il stoppa aussitôt son geste. Hermione ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sentant sa tête tourner et se releva sur un coude. Elle vit alors qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Elle se releva rapidement en la tenant fermement devant elle et regarda son professeur avec effroi.

- Calmez-vous, je vous ai fait prendre un bain pour vous réchauffer.

- Et vous me caressiez !

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je vous frictionnais juste pour continuer à vous réchauffer ! Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir alors que c'est totalement idiot !

Hermione se tourna dans tous les sens pour chercher ses affaires et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait seulement protégé sa nudité à l'avant, ce qu'il faisait qu'elle exposait par passades son postérieur à son professeur. Celui-ci le remarqua d'ailleurs et en sentit les conséquences dans le bas-ventre.

« Oh, Merlin, aidez-moi... »

Hermione alla dans la salle de bain et trouva ses affaires mouillées. Elle les remit sur elle, elle les sècherait dans son dortoir. Quand elle réapparut, elle vit un miroir sur le côté et remarqua que sa tenue n'était pas très appropriée. Elle eut même un moment de panique en voyant que l'on distinguait nettement sa poitrine à travers son chemisier. Elle cacha cette partie et regarda son professeur avec encore plus d'effroi.

- Hermione...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles Hermione maintenant ? »

- Miss Granger...

- Je veux partir, laissez-moi partir !

Elle commençait à chercher la sortie mais Séverus s'imposa devant elle.

- Laissez-moi passer !

- Pour essayer une nouvelle fois de vous tuer ? Hors de question !

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne passe à côté de lui et la plaqua contre lui.

- Vous n'irez nulle part.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Je n'ai... Je dois... Commença-t-elle à dire avant de tomber sur le regard sombre de son professeur de potions.

Il la tenait fermement contre lui et la regardait avec un regard plus noir que jamais mais pas un regard de haine comme elle en avait vu tant de fois. Pas cette fois...

- Ne partez pas... Lui susurra-t-il.

- Je dois partir... Je ne peux pas...

Elle se sentait littéralement envoûtée par ce regard-ci. Les autres lui avaient toujours fait détester le professeur Rogue mais celui-ci l'attirait considérablement.

- Restez ici... Lui dit-il, voulant faire passer cela comme un ordre mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Professeur, je ne... peux...pas... Parvint-elle à prononcer difficilement.

- Reste avec moi...

Hermione sentit son souffle se couper l'espace d'un instant avant de sentir les lèvres de Séverus venir caresser les siennes avec toute la douceur dont elles pouvaient disposer. Il ne l'embrassait pas, il effleurait simplement ses lèvres. Elle se sentit prise d'un soudain désir au creux des reins et laissa les lèvres de Séverus parcourir le coin de sa bouche avant de descendre le long de son cou, remontant vers son menton et revenant finalement sur ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, les lèvres de Séverus se collèrent totalement contre celles de son élève et Hermione sentit la caresse cette fois, de la langue de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Timidement, elle ouvrit sa bouche et sentit l'intrusion de cette même langue qui venait chercher la sienne. Elle se mit alors à caresser celle de Séverus et ils partirent dans un balai frénétique avec leurs langues, savourant le goût de l'autre avec douceur puis ensuite avec avidité. De faibles gémissements de la part de l'un puis de l'autre les fit se serrer plus fortement. Les mains de Séverus descendirent le long du dos d'Hermione qui se contentait de serrer Séverus contre elle le plus fortement possible. Les mains de son amant descendirent plus bas, traçant un trait avec son doigt sur les vêtements mouillés de son élève. Il arriva au creux qui invitait au plaisir et son autre main remonta sur la cuisse chaude qui se collait à lui. Brisant leur baiser fougueux à présent, ils se regardèrent, essoufflés, avant que Séverus ne se penche vers le cou d'Hermione pour l'embrasser furieusement, comme s'il voulait la mordre comme l'aurait fait un vampire. Hermione agrippa ses cheveux en se laissa envahir par une sensation inconnue et unique en gémissant. Séverus remonta sa main sur le bassin et la fit glisser sous le chemisier de la jeune femme pour atteindre le soutien-gorge de celle-ci et caresser les mamelons qui durcissaient sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Son autre main parcourait le dos sous le chemisier, remontant ainsi jusqu'au niveau de l'attache qu'il défît d'une main. Le soutien-gorge se détacha et l'autre main de Séverus pu glisser à l'intérieur pour aller caresser un des deux seins qui étaient à présent libres de leur « prison de tissu ». Hermione émit de nouveaux gémissements et descendit sa main le long du torse de son amant qui continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou avec passion. La main d'Hermione arriva au niveau de la ceinture et elle sentit la main de Séverus prendre la sienne pour la placer sur l'endroit stratégique. Elle sentait la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et se mit à la caresser. Cette fois, ce fut Séverus qui gémit. Il remonta sa main sur les boutons du chemisier d'Hermione qu'il défît pour le faire tomber sur le sol. Il ôta ensuite le soutien-gorge qui n'avait plus sa place ici et ses deux mains purent pétrir les deux seins avec passion. Hermione soufflait à présent et il remonta ses lèvres vers les siennes. Il retrouva sa bouche et entreprit de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle s'occupa en même temps de déboutonner la veste de Séverus et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Il y avait en dessous une chemise blanche qu'il fallait également déboutonner. Lorsque celle-ci fut enlevée, Hermione regarda le torse de son professeur. Une couleur vive l'attira et elle tomba sur l'avant bras de celui-ci, là où était dessinée l'odieuse marque des ténèbres. Voyant qu'elle hésitait après cela, Séverus lui prit la main pour l'embrasser.

- Ne crains rien... Lui dit-il avant de lui embrasser le poignet sur l'envers de la main, puis de remonter sur le bras.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, sentant les lèvres de son amant remonter jusqu'au niveau de son cou pour remonter à sa bouche. Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser pendant lequel Séverus poussa lentement Hermione vers le lit où elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, et sur lequel elle les perdrait d'une toute autre façon...

Le poids de Séverus vint écraser Hermione mais la jeune sorcière ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de son amant pendant que celui-ci descendait son visage sur la poitrine de sa jeune élève pour en dévorer les deux seins avec avidité. Sa langue parcourut les deux monts aux mamelons durcis en les caressant de ses mains. Hermione sentait la chaleur qui l'imprégnait jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Son désir était brûlant. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait mais elle savait que cela serait aussi brûlant que le feu d'un volcan. Elle descendit sa main sur la boucle de la ceinture de Séverus et entreprit de l'enlever. Quand cela fut fait, elle déboutonna le pantalon et fit glisser la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Elle sentit alors la bosse contre le dos de sa main et glissa sa main dans le pantalon ouvert à cet endroit. Elle sentit au travers du tissu du caleçon de Séverus le membre en érection de ce dernier et il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa main. Il revint vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion.

D'une main, il descendit jusqu'aux reins d'Hermione et vint enlever la jupe qu'elle portait, toujours trempée par le bain pris un peu plus tôt. Il la fit glisser sur le sol et se retrouva avec un slip en coton blanc devant lui. Il se releva et fit reculer un peu Hermione au milieu du lit, se mettant ainsi à genoux devant elle. Il posa ses doigts des deux côtés du slip et le fit descendre lentement pour le lui enlever, révélant l'intimité de la jeune femme que personne n'avait contemplé jusqu'ici. Il était le premier. Hermione se sentait rougissante mais Séverus la rassura en venant l'embrasser. Il prit à nouveau sa main et la posa sur son membre. Elle glissa cette fois la main sous le caleçon et découvrit la sensation chaude de cette « chose » nouvelle pour elle. Elle se mit a faire des mouvements de va et vient avec la main et elle sentit que Séverus enlevait son pantalon entièrement et son caleçon par la suite. Ils étaient à présent nus tous les deux et Séverus la releva, pour la mettre assise dans le lit. Il se plaça derrière elle et s'assit. Hermione pouvait sentir son érection dans son dos alors qu'il descendait ses mains le long de sa poitrine, l'embrassant dans le cou et faisant descendre ses mains toujours plus bas. Il arriva au niveau de la toison brune de la jeune femme qui se sentit se courber en sentant le contact de la main de son amant avec cette partie de son intimité. Elle sentit le doux contact de ses doigts qui s'aventurèrent au-delà de la barrière de boucles et Séverus pu sentir combien elle le désirait à l'humidité qu'il sentait avec ses doigts. Il commença par lui caresser lentement cette partie restée secrète chez elle jusqu'à cette nuit et se mit à l'explorer plus profondément, faisant ressortir des gémissements de la part de la jeune femme. N'y tenant plus, il retourna devant elle et elle vit la partie de cet homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Son membre dressé qui était devant elle. Elle se releva et se plaça devant lui. Il lui prit la tête entre les deux mains et l'embrassa avec passion, une nouvelle fois. Hermione fit glisser ses doigts le long du torse, puis de l'abdomen de Séverus, pour finir sur la partie sensible de celui-ci, empoignant doucement le membre qu'elle se mit à agiter lentement. Des sons rauques sortirent de la bouche de Séverus qui releva la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il donnait de petits coups de reins pour doubler son désir. Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il l'embrassa en l'allongeant sur le lit. Faisant descendre sa langue le long de son corps, il lécha les seins qui se présentèrent à lui, puis le ventre et enfin, il arriva devant l'endroit intime d'Hermione. Il la fit languir en venant embrasser le haut de ses cuisses, tout en venant titiller le tour de son intimité avec ses doigts. Sentant qu'Hermione se trémoussait sous ses mains et sa langue, il remonta sa bouche devant l'entrée de la paroi intime de celle-ci. Son doigt vint caresser la petite boule charnue qui procurerait du plaisir à la jeune sorcière. Hermione gémit à ce contact. Elle sentit ensuite la langue de son partenaire venir lui caresser l'entrée de son intimité pour finir de fourrager à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle cru devenir folle en sentant ces contacts lui procurant un tel plaisir. Lorsque la langue de Séverus vint titiller son point sensible, elle ne pu retenir ses gémissements et se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, sentant de plus en plus cette sensation de bonheur l'envahir. Séverus fit pénétrer deux doigts en elle et fit des mouvements de va et vient pendant qu'il satisfaisait son petit bouton de chair. Elle ne tint plus et explosa en gémissant et en s'agrippant aux cheveux de Séverus avant qu'il ne remonte vers elle. Essoufflée, elle se laissa pourtant embrassée, sentant pour la première fois son propre goût. Elle fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Séverus pour reprendre les mouvements avec sa main sur son membre. Il se glissa alors entre ses jambes, l'interrompant dans ses gestes. Apparemment, la main ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait bien plus. Il remonta vers elle et plaça les jambes d'Hermione de chaque côté de ses reins et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il se présenta à l'entrée de son intimité et s'aida de sa main pour entrer. Hermione se crispa mais Séverus la calma en l'embrassant tendrement. Il poussa un coup sec, provoquant une crispation chez la jeune femme qui finit par s'estomper lorsqu'elle parvint à s'habituer à la présence du membre de Séverus en elle. Il poussa un peu plus et revint en arrière. Hermione trouva cela tout d'abord désagréable mais quand il refit un va et vient, la sensation fut toute autre. Elle resserra son étreinte et chercha à le sentir plus pleinement au fond d'elle. A chaque coup de rein de la part de Séverus, Hermione l'encourageait à aller plus fortement. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Maître des potions pour répondre à son désir en s'enfonçant au plus profond de sa belle amante. Il souffla bientôt en lançant des cris rauques par moment alors qu'il se relevait en tenant les jambes d'Hermione de chaque côté de son bassin et en poussant le plus loin et le plus fort possible.

Hermione, dans cette position commença à ressentir une nouvelle sensation et se mit à remuer un peu plus le bassin. Séverus poussait de plus en plus fortement et de plus en plus vite. Elle s'accrocha à son bras, remontant légèrement et accentuant l'angle de pénétration, ce qui lui fit ressentir la nouvelle sensation encore plus fortement. Elle sentit cette sensation s'agrandir et bientôt la submerger. Voyant que sa compagne atteignait l'orgasme, Séverus pu se lâcher à son tour et vint déverser sa semence en elle, dans une série de cris rauques. Il s'effondra sur elle et se calma dans ses bras, retrouvant ses esprits en même temps qu'elle. Tous deux essoufflés, ils se regardèrent au bout d'un moment en se souriant et en s'embrassant. Sortant d'elle, il se plaça à ses côtés, la jeune femme venant immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment sans rien dire puis finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, à Noël, Hermione se réveilla avec un drôle de sentiment au fond d'elle. Avait-elle rêvé cette nuit ou bien était-elle réellement dans le lit de Rogue avec cette drôle de sensation au creux de ses cuisses ? Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il l'avait laissée seule... Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait couché avec son professeur de potions. Celui que tous les élèves détestaient, elle la première et pourtant, il avait suffit d'un simple regard envoûtant pour qu'elle succombe à ses caresses et fasse ce qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de vivre aussi pleinement.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle revint vêtue de ses vêtements de la veille, finalement secs, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Séverus. Il avait l'air presque gêné.

- Bonjour. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Vous devez me suivre. Dumbledore aimerait vous parler.

Il lui parlait avec le même ton froid que la veille, le même que les autres jours...

- Pourquoi ?

- Au sujet de votre disparition de cette nuit.

- Il sait que je suis ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Séverus ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Oui. Il le sait, lui répondit-il avec un regard peu rassurant.

Il la conduisit dans les couloirs déserts à cause de la fête de la veille. Les élèves ne seraient pas levés de bonne heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. Séverus ne lui avait pas parlé de tout le chemin depuis les cachots et ce silence avait été pesant.

- Hermione. Entre ! Lui dit poliment Dumbledore. Séverus, restez.

- Je vous ai déjà tout dit Albus. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

- Séverus... Le rappela Dumbledore.

Mais trop tard, l'homme tout de noir vêtu avait quitté le bureau.

- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Hermione, nous avons été très inquiet à ton sujet. Tes amis sont venus me trouver car ils ne te trouvaient plus. Tu n'étais nulle part, nous t'avons cherchée une bonne partie de la nuit avant de savoir que le professeur Rogue te faisait dormir dans ses appartements. Enfin nous nous comprenons, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il avec son regard malicieux.

Elle acquiesça, rougissante.

- Je ne vous blâme pas, je n'ai pas à juger des relations entre élèves et enseignants. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce genre de conduite pourrait nuire au professeur Rogue. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il a eu une liaison avec l'une de ses élèves, sa carrière d'enseignant en subirait les conséquences.

- Pourquoi est-il partit ?

Dumbledore ne s'attendait peut-être pas à cette question aussi rapidement.

- Il pense qu'il est préférable pour lui de partir. Il ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis avec les familles des sorciers dans cette école parce qu'il aurait eu une aventure avec toi Hermione.

- Une aventure... Murmura Hermione.

Il n'avait pris cela que pour une simple aventure. Alors qu'elle lui avait donné son innocence. L'ordure...

- Excusez-moi professeur, j'aimerai parler au professeur Rogue si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Bien sur, si tu pouvais lui dire que son choix n'est pas réfléchi et si à l'avenir vous êtes toujours prudent...

- Oui. Merci professeur !

Hermione sortit en flèche du bureau de Dumbledore et quand il vit son élève aussi vive, Dumbledore ne pu que remercier Merlin d'avoir donné la chance à ces deux là de s'être rencontrés finalement. Hermione courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux cachots. Il devait se trouver dans son bureau, certainement.

Elle frappa et attendit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne tomba pas nez à nez avec Séverus mais avec une autre personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir morte plutôt qu'ici.

- Malefoy ?

- Tiens ! Miss Granger ! Mais entrez donc !

- Où est S... le professeur Rogue ?

- Hum, il devrait arriver dans quelques instants je pense, j'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire au sujet de ce qu'il m'a fournit... hier soir... Mais je vous en prie, entrez !

- Non. Je préfère l'attendre là-haut.

- Allons ma chère Granger, on ne va pas le faire patienter quand même !

D'une poigne ferme, Lucius attrapa Hermione et la fit entrer de force dans le bureau de Séverus.

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !

- Petite douillette ! Je ne t'ai même pas touchée !

Il la gifla alors.

- Là, oui je t'ai touchée. Alors, on joue à la petite putain de Rogue ? Hein ? Lui dit-il en venant s'asseoir sur elle.

- Laissez-moi !

- Ah non, j'ai le droit de m'amuser aussi. Je dois bien faire payer à ce cher Rogue le poison qu'il a donné pour les hommes du Maître ! Et pour ça, je ne vois rien de mieux que m'amuser avec sa belle petite Sang de Bourbe !

De son regard de prédateur, Lucius se pencha vers elle et vint lui lécher la joue pour ensuite venir trouver sa bouche, l'emprisonnant avec un baiser violent, lui mordant même la lèvre inférieure. Hermione se mit à gémir sous le coup de la douleur, mais aussi de la peur et se débattit. Malefoy, toujours assis sur elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et se mit à arracher le chemisier de la jeune femme afin d'arriver jusqu'au soutien-gorge de cette dernière.

- Eh ! Pas mal la Sang de Bourbe ! On a de sacrés atouts !

Alors qu'il allait arracher la suite des vêtements d'Hermione à l'aide d'un poignard qu'il venait de sortir de sa ceinture, une ombre noire passa au-dessus de lui et vint le projeter vers le mur du fond.

- Espèce d'ordure ! Lança la voix de Séverus en attrapant Lucius par le col de sa cape.

- Ah ! Séverus ! Pas très gentil ce que tu nous a fait hier soir !

Malefoy se prit un coup de point dans le nez face à cette remarque et tomba sur le sol de pierre.

Hermione, de son côté, venait de se relever, tremblant comme une feuille après l'attaque que Malefoy venait de lui faire subir. Elle vit les deux hommes en train de se battre et pria pour que Séverus s'en sorte vivant. Son regard fut attiré par un objet brillant vers le coin du mur. Le poignard. Malefoy avait du le perdre en se faisant projeter sur le sol ! Rapidement, évitant les coups donnés par les deux hommes qui allaient en venir aux baguettes à présent, elle alla ramasser l'arme et la cacha derrière son dos.

- Tu vas nous faire payer la perte des hommes de notre Maître ! Sale traître ! Avada Keda....

Séverus regarda Lucius resté figé avant d'avoir pu finir les mots du sort mortel. Il vit ensuite du sang couler de sa bouche, s'écoulant du coin des lèvres. Il sembla chercher un endroit où poser son regard puis il s'effondra, Séverus voyant juste avant une tache rouge se former sur le devant gauche de son torse. Quand il fut tombé, Séverus pu voir Hermione debout, juste derrière l'endroit où s'était trouvé Lucius auparavant. Elle avait de longues larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, le regard tétanisé, le poignard encore à la main et elle ne bougeait plus. Séverus s'approcha à grands pas vers elle et lui ôta le couteau avec beaucoup de difficulté car elle ne desserrait pas sa poigne sur l'objet. Lorsque celui-ci lui fut enlevé des mains, Séverus le balança plus loin dans la pièce et serra Hermione contre lui en essayant de la camer de ses pleurs.

- Hermione, tout va bien, il est mort. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- J'ai eu si peur. Il a voulu me... Il a posé ses mains...

Elle pleura de plus belle et se serra contre lui plus fortement encore. Il la consola tout en regardant le corps de son ancien ami, devenu son pire ennemi à la minute où il avait insulté Hermione devant lui. Finalement, Hermione avait tué l'un des assassins de ses parents.

- La boucle est bouclée. Pensa-t-il.

Il la conduisit au bureau de Dumbledore afin de lui faire part de la mort de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci parut consterné de la présence de Malefoy en ces lieux et ordonna à Rusard de condamner les diverses entrées de Poudlard, ainsi que les cheminées dorénavant.

- Comment te sens-tu Hermione ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

- Ca va. Le rassura-t-elle, essayant de se montrer aussi convaincante que possible après le choc qu'elle avait reçu.

- Séverus, je pense que vous devriez rester auprès de Miss Granger...

- Albus, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas rester. Occupez vous-en.

- Pardon ? Il n'en n'est pas question. S'amusa Dumbledore en prenant un air grave.

- Albus, nous en avons déjà discuté...

- Exactement. Il suffit juste que vous preniez des précautions jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité de Miss Granger, est-ce là une raison pour partir de Poudlard parce que vous avez « fauté » avec votre élève ?

- Mais les parents des élèves...

- N'en sauront rien tant que vous deux serez les plus discrets possible. Est-ce difficile ?

- Albus, cette nuit était une erreur. Je ne veux pas m'encombrer de Miss Granger !

Le salaud !

- Hermione ! Non, attends ! La rappela le vieil homme.

Mais trop tard, Hermione était partie et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où elle aurait du rester depuis hier soir : la tour d'astronomie. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps après ce qu'elle avait vécu mais également pour la blessure qui venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau dans ce cœur qu'elle s'était juré de garder uniquement pour y mettre l'amour de ses parents, le voilà qui la faisait souffrir à nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un tel homme aussi horrible pourrait porter de l'affection à quelqu'un ? Il s'était servi d'elle pour une nuit et la rejetait comme une malpropre à présent. Elle arriva en haut des marches et se dirigea vers la même fenêtre où il était venu la sauver. Cette fois-ci, il ne la sauverait plus. Elle avait assez souffert, elle n'en supportait pas plus aujourd'hui.

Elle posa un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre et, toujours les yeux embués par les larmes, sortit en se mettant debout sur le rebord. Cette fois, elle y arriverait. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle sauterait et rien ni personne ne la sauverait cette fois.

- A trois Hermione. Tu peux le faire. Un....

Sa vie se mit à défiler à une vitesse folle dans sa tête et elle se mit à sourire en se revoyant petite fille au côté de son père.

- Deux...

A présent, sa mère lui faisait goûter le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait amélioré, le préféré d'Hermione.

- Trois...

- Séverus ! Va la chercher ! Tu ne pense pas qu'elle a assez souffert ? Tu viens lui mentir sur tes sentiments et où penses-tu qu'elle soit allée ? S'énerva Dumbledore cette fois-ci.

- Albus ! Je ne peux pas aimer Miss Granger ! Je pourrais être son père ! Elle est une fille de moldue et...

- Tu lui as sûrement fait croire que tu l'aimais. C'est pour cela que tu lui as sauvé la vie par deux fois et appris ce qu'était l'amour avec elle...

- Albus... Je ne peux pas ; je l'ai tellement humiliée, elle est l'amie du fils de mon ennemi juré, elle n'a que dix-sept ans...

- Voyais-tu tout cela en elle hier soir ? Mon garçon, il est temps de sortir de tes préjugés. Va la chercher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dumbledore retourna à son bureau puis le regarda. Séverus sortit du bureau rapidement. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il avait couché avec son élève, celle-la même qu'il détestait presque en tout, celle qu'il avait insultée, ridiculisée, toujours vu comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... Pourtant, Albus avait raison. Il n'avait pas vu tout cela cette nuit. Il n'avait vu que la femme qui sommeillait en Hermione. Il avait eu du plaisir avec elle et lui en avait donné. Pourquoi se buttait-il à vouloir lui faire mal ? Elle avait tué Malefoy alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer le sortilège mortel. Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour de la part de la jeune femme...

Il se dépêcha d'arriver en haut de la tour d'astronomie et la vit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Trois.

Hermione sauta de la fenêtre à ce moment.

- Non ! Hermione !

Il accouru vers la fenêtre et pointant sa baguette vers la jeune fille, lança le sortilège.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Hermione sentit une force la ramener vers le haut.

- Non ! Non ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je remonte ? Laissez-moi mourir ! Oh, je vous en supplie ! Pleura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut remontée et à sa portée, Séverus la fit repasser dans la salle d'astronomie. Il la regarda et la serra contre lui.

- Hermione, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je ne voulais pas te blesser encore, mais je ne savais pas...

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? Je veux qu'on arrête de me faire souffrir, pleura-t-elle dans ses bras.

- Je ne comprenais pas que...

- Je ne veux plus de cette vie.

- Que je t'aimais. Hermione, je t'aime...

Hermione le regarda et vit l'air malheureux qu'il avait.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce sentiment était de l'amour, je pensais que j'avais pitié de toi hier soir mais j'ai compris. Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre.

- Tu m'aimes ? Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Tu m'as toujours insultée et ridiculisée et tu n'as plus voulu de moi tout à l'heure...

- Je ne te voyais plus comme une élève hier soir, crois-le. J'ai partagé ma nuit uniquement avec celle que j'aime et pas l'élève que je n'ai jamais supportée. Tu n'es pas la même quand je te connais mieux Hermione. Tu es si différente...

Hermione pleura de plus belle en entendant cette déclaration de la part de quelqu'un qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Il l'aimait, et il venait une nouvelle fois de la sauver.

- Reste avec moi Hermione.

Il lui sourit. Le véritable premier sourire qu'il lui tendait (si elle ne comptait pas la veille après qu'ils aient fait l'amour). Elle lui rendit son sourire et se laissa embrasser. Au dehors, la neige commençait à tomber à gros flocons et sous ce paysage, un homme et une femme se promirent de s'aimer et ce, même jusqu'à la mort.

« S_i cruel ce reflet de moi-même_

_Dans cette glace qui me glace l'épiderme_

_Si réel ce reflet qu'il nous gêne_

_Cet emblème matinal nous rend blême_

_Qui est le plus fragile ?_

_La vérité sans un mot de trop_

_Qui est le plus fragile ?_

_Juste un constat_

_Les qualités, les défauts_

_Immobile, impassible, force tranquille_

_Tu entonnes une réflexion intime_

_Qui est le plus fragile ?_

_La vérité sans un mot de trop _

_Rire d'un miroir _

_C'est rire de tout_. »

« Faut oublier de M »

« Qui est le plus fragile de M »


End file.
